Jasper & Bella Possesion
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: Jasper felt wrong for leaving Bella after her birthday accident, He came back to win her forgiveness and affections, but Edward shows up after they settle in a routine and try's to cause trouble. Sex scenes M/F So OVER 16 Years Old to read cause i don't want to get in trouble
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Jasper can't stay away from Bella he doesn't know why he just needs to see her, then he reads Alice's letter and realises Bella is his mate and his first stop is Bella's bedroom window. What is Bella going to do?

This is after Edward dumps Bella and before he comes back.

Jasper & Bella

I don't own Twilight just a fan

Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

Today sucks Edward left me, I get lost in the forest and had a breakdown on top of it, while lying there feeling sorry for myself I got bored and must have fell asleep and got woken up to some strange dude picking me up and walking, you would think I should be scared but my thoughts were running along the lines of hopefully I die soon. No such luck we come through the trees and who do I see but my dad and half the town looking for me awe man that blows now everyone will know my problem. Time to pull on my big girl panties and grow up and forget about fuckwad….

1 Month later Jaspers Point of View

I got freaked out but what sucks is know one believes me you think they would remember HELLO EMPATH HERE! But no Edward thinks of how this is my fault, You need to remember that Bella is his singer but NO! he don't care, Alice thinks I am a blood thirsty monster and told me to FUCK OFF her words not mine, Rose & Emmett didn't say anything just hugged me and said sort your head out brother and mum and dad just looked like someone kicked their puppy, What & mum dad seems to forget they never had human blood and I was raised in the newborn wars.

So I done what Alice said and left, I went to see Peter and Char they believe me too but they always did over the Cullen's well over Alice or Pixie as Peter calls her and Edward well Peter calls him all sorts of names so it's fun to listen to when he is on a Edward and Pixie bash.

So getting back to the important stuff I went back on the sly to check the family just to make sure they were ok cause yeah I know stuiped as it may sound I miss my sister Rose and brother Emmett and I miss mum and dad too. I couldn't see anyone what the fuck is going on. The house has been packed and my personal stuff was still here and a note from Alice…. awe she left me a note should we read it ok here goes.

Dear Jasper

When the accident happened at the party and I called you a blood thirsty monster it's not true I should have told you but I didn't want to be lonely but here goes, I had a vision before the party that I would meet my soul mate and I didn't know how to face you but decided to push you way being nasty instead of truthfully but you should know one more thing Edward is not Bella's Mate she was his singer and he didn't want to share her with her mate, So now I think I made all this confusing but here goes again when we moved to Forks I got a vision you would meet your soul mate what I didn't know was it was Edwards singer, so while this shit storm was happening I pushed and prodded Edward to keep Bella away from you cause I didn't want to be lonely. I know I am selfish but I didn't know I would love Bella like a sister and it hurts me I have fucked up your life and Bella's, I hope you forgive me. Go see our Bella and help her she needs it I have checked on her against Edwards wishes and if she don't pull up soon then she will hurt herself then, Start with friends and then your charm will win you over.

From one whom you used to love and hopefully call a friend. Alice Cullen.

Well shit now isn't that a whole can of worms, Looks like I need to see Bella.

Bella's Point of View

present day/night

I am sitting in my room doing my homework when I get this feeling like I am being watched I look around see no one and then get up to look out the window, Silly thing is I wasn't hoping it was Edward I was hoping it was Jasper, I don't know why but when I was with Edward he controlled who I spent time with but he did it on the sly and his excuses where always to protect you my Bella but I didn't think he thought that for some reason since he left I thought about all the times together and I have to say I only got my way once when we went to see my mum, it was strange even though Jasper never hurt me like Edward hurt me he kept his distance and Alice was always hovering it was like she was keeping me from being friends with him…

oh Jasper I miss you so much. I look up and sitting in front of my window was Jasper smiling like he was happy to see me, the only thing out of my mouth was a breathy Jasper he shot in so fast I forgot how fast they where.

Jasper's Point of View

Fuck was Bella a site for my vampire eyes when Bella looked up and seen me I thought she was scared of me but all I felt from her was happiness and tiredness. My Bella has not been sleeping, I shot through the window and grabbed her in the most solid but gentle hug I could do without hurting her I whispered in her ear Bella I am sorry for leaving you please forgive me?

Bella had tears running down her face but all I could feel was her happiness and love… What love how she was/is Edwards girl hmm well I will get to the bottom of it.

Bella's Point of View

I don't need to forgive you Jasper not your fault everyone else's fault you're an empathy of course it would happen like that, but Bella I nearly killed you.

No jasper you didn't I remember it happening you tried to help me and fuckwad couldn't control his blood lust and you felt it. Ohm Bella I am so glad you see it the way I see it. Edward, dad & mum looked at me like I was a monster, Edward blamed me for him leaving you he told me you said I was a monster and you would not forgive me and Rose and Emmett gave me a hug and told me to go see some friends of mine till i was better. Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek and as she pulled away she blushed and it was sooo pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper & Bella – Possession

Mate or No

Chapter 2

Jasper's Point of View

Awe man she's cute when she blushes,

So Bella how are things going?

Not good Jasper, I realised Edward didn't really love me or I was his mate, he wouldn't have been able to leave me like he did in the forest alone when Victoria was still after me. What do you mean Victoria is here when why she knows we killed James so why go after you?

Victoria said a mate for a mate but I'm not Edward's mate that I know but what is confusing is even though it hurt when he left me it was the thought of you leaving and hating me for being human and chasing you out of your home. Why are you back Jasper?

Bella's Point of View

Why are you back Jasper? While I am waiting for him to answer I nibble on my bottom lip and I see Jasper staring at my mouth so I thought to be cheeky I licked my lips real slowly a couple of time and Jasper groans it makes me excited that I could affect him like that Edward never reacted like that. It just confirms some of my feelings I am Jasper's mate so how can I get him to admit it or tell me hmmm…. This is one of those I got to ponder moments.

Jasper's Point of View

Crap she is licking her lips so kissable and red and swollen, fuck I got a boner now I hope Bella don't see it.

Does Bella know I am her mate I wonder they she talks is like I am hers I hope this is easier than way Bella and Edward got together.

So Bella how is school going? Good Bella answered.

How is Charlie? Good. What about you friends? Not really friends any more when you all went away I was like a zombie and hurting so much I ignored everyone and just done school work cooked Charlie dinner and done homework at home as well as work.

Awe baby I am sorry I shouldn't have left but when Edward said you hated me I just ran and left everyone else, Alice divorced me she has meet her mate so after all my moping around peter got sick of me and said Bella needs you and all of a sudden I just jumped from the roof and started to run back here to check on the family and you but when I got to the Cullen house is was empty except for my study and clothes and a note from Alice saying sorry for being mean to me about your party, Its seems that a couple of days before your party she got a vision of meeting her soul mate but all so when we moved here she got visions of me meeting my mate but because she didn't want to be alone she kept me from my soul mate until she was ready to dump me.

Bella just sat there staring at Jasper a frown on her pretty face then she said, Why Jasper why keep you from your mate she shouldn't have done it just to have you keep her company until she got what she wanted then cast you off like yesterday's rubbish it not right Bella yelled.

I know Bella but it happened and I can't do anything but yell or remove an arm from her when I see her next.

So who's your Soul Mate Jasper? Bella asked biting her lips again and trying not to cry, I just want to pick her up and hold her for as long as she would let me.

Well you see this is what Alice basically told me my Soul Mate lives in Forks Washington goes to Forks High School and is the singer to my fucked up brother….

Bella's Point of View

What do you mean? The only brother I know you have that has a singer in forks is Edward!

OH SHIT, did Alice make him think I was his mate to keep me away from you and for him to say all the nasty stuff from your past? Jasper just sat there with a sad expression on his face I jumped up and sat on his lap kissed his cheek and didn't move I slowly feel asleep on his lap and went into a dreamless sleep.

Jasper's Point of View

I feel like I have found home after all these years when Bella jumped on to my lap and feel asleep, she knows I am her mate and she is pissed at Alice and Edward as well. Man Bella is a spit fire, I can't wait to get to know her.

I looked down and my Bella was asleep so I put her in her bed and kissed her forehead then went to hunt and inform the wolves I was here to stay.

I hunted near the Cullen house which by some strange thing when I went back to the house to shower there was an envelope with the deed to the house in mine and Bella's name but instead of swan it was in Whitlock.

Dad & Mum set up an account for Bella at our bank as well and the Porsche is in Bella's name, I wonder when this happened? I just back to forks 12 hours ago and all this happen.

I pull out my phone and call dad & mum dad picks up on the first ring, son how are you? Excellent dad how is mum? She is great did you get the mail we sent you? Yes I did dad how did you know I was here? Alice had a vision you were there and then she told me and mum the truth about why you and her broke up and that it's her fault and how she made Edward believe Bella was his mate even though she is only his singer, he is upset but he has been up to see our cousins in Denali, Tanya is helping him and he seems to be resting right now which is good.

So son how is our Bella going? She is tired stressed and angry with Edward for leaving in the forest but us for going with him. Oh but Edward thought it was for the best, huh the best for him not for Bella she knew what she wanted told us and we didn't listen Alice kept me from my soul Mate so she wouldn't be lonely and then in the process she made Edward think Bella was his mate when all along it was me and both of them kept me from her so how is it fair to Bella or me does anyone care for how we feel she is mine and I am hers and we got pushed aside for Alice to keep up her fake feelings for me and HELLO EMPATH here how did she get by me I should have been able to tell but no I was blind for some fucked up reason…..

I really need to calm down.

Sorry dad didn't mean to ramble, not to worry son just look after our Bella and we will come and visit in 6 month's time. Ok thanks dad see ya then I love you all and tell Alice I can't forgive her yet but maybe soon. Bye.

Back at Bella's

I just got back and my Bella is having a nightmare I lay down next to her and help her with my powers I send calming waves to her and try to say your safe my love with feelings and she settles down and cuddles in to me and won't let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Embarrassed & Loved

Bella's Point of View

Mmm Jasper stayed and Oh My God I just had a dream about Jasper and he is here and he felt my emotions and smells me Oh My God this is so embarrassing. Jasper is chuckling and he says it ok to dream about us Bella if I could sleep I would dream about you as well. Maybe we can re-create this dream of yours huh.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella blushes so red I can smell her lust and love in the air enough to choke on and it's funny because I don't breathe so I shouldn't choke but I could.

I climb back on to the bed with Bella and tell her to sleep than she falls asleep within 10 minutes and doesn't stir for the rest of the night.

Bella's Point of View

It's a new day YAY.

I get up have my shower and get dressed make Charlie breakfast and then go outside and to my surprise Jasper is there and guess what he is back at school to finish the year of with me. He is such a nice boyfriend, I climb into his car and say to him morning my love and he smiles like it's the first time someone called him my love. Then Jasper asks me what do we do about school and other people tell them we are together or just friends? I look at I think I just unnerved him cause I am staring really hard trying to see what he wants or if he just wants it to stay secret so I just say to him, Jasper what do you want to tell everyone cause I don't care about anyone except my dad so it's up to you sweetie.

Jasper smiles his secret smile just for me and says you're my girl and I want to lay claim on you in front of everyone but I don't think they would like how I want to claim you so we are either boyfriend or girlfriend or we are engaged? Up to you hun. My head was spinning you want to marry me? "Yes" replied Jasper and I want to turn you when it's time to leave when school finishes again.

My mouth hanging open and Jasper say's shut it you're going to catch flies and he chuckles a bit.

You really want me for ever really forever you're not joking because when fuckwad wouldn't turn me and he said you and the others couldn't and that I had to grow old and die a human death.

You my Bella are MY Mate and if you say yes to getting married then being turned is the next step.

Ohhh Jasper yes yes to both of them forever with you yes.

Jasper's Point of View

I just asked her to marry me and to turn her and she said yes to both, so then I realise I have to tell her about the house and the Porsche, Uh Bella I have to tell you something before you go to class as well.

Ok Jasper don't freak just say it, well you know the Cullen house, "yes" Jasper I do, well dad and mum put it in mine and your name for us because Alice told them she lied to me and everyone else and kept us apart so she wouldn't be lonely and told dad and mum that I was feeling Edwards blood lust and everyone else's that's why what happened at your birthday party is not my fault everyone else's for not controlling their feelings and letting it leak on to me, I think dad and mum feel bad because they actually thought I slipped up and it was my fault not anyone else's, Oh and they put the Porsche in your name as well except for the last name it is Whitlock.

I turn to look at Bella and her mouth was hanging open and all that was coming out of those pretty lips was WOW.

Bella are you ok baby I am sorry for freaking you out it's just I thought I should tell you and well I was hoping that you would consider moving in to the house with me for the rest of school and by then dad and mum will be able to visit us when we are on steady ground what do you think?

Bella's Point of View

Yes Jasper but we have to tell Charlie and you do know he will think I am having a baby. Ohh shit didn't think about that! Bella laughs and she looks so pretty.

Ok let's get to class, "hang on Bella" I want to give this to you before we go to class or leave the Porsche, Bella see's Jasper pull out a ring box from his pocket and opened it and Oh My God it's beautiful one big diamond and small chocolate brown diamonds as well as more small diamonds ( en/kaystore/engagement-wedding/chocolate-diamonds%C2%AE-1-1-3-ct-tw-bridal-set-14k-vanilla-gold%C2%99-940238000-1/100006/100006.100007.100010) (this is the link to see the ring if you want to see it).

Ohh Jasper it's beautiful, tears where falling down my face and he kissed them away, thankyou my love.

Jasper's Point of View

Bella looked like I gave her the world; I suppose I did considering how she felt yesterday. Ok let's go to class then.

Lunch Time

Mike gave me a dirty look and tried to get Bella to sit with the when she walked into the canteen but my Bella said to Mike "I am sitting with Jasper" I swear if looks could kill I would be dead, lol funny huh me a vamp and he is trying to scare me. Bella sit's next to me and I pull her into a hug into my side and going by the emotions in the room everything from anger to jealousy even hate and I got a feeling those hate feelings are coming from our young mickey and he is projecting real bad.

Bella's Point of View

What's going on Jasper why did you stiffen up just now? Asked Bella.

Mickey there thinks you belong to him and he projecting a whole heap of hate this way, sorry my love I will try to keep it under control, replied Jasper.

Ohh Jasper you don't have to do that just tell me so I don't think I hurt in any way, ahh Bella you did nothing wrong and I don't think you ever will my love, eat you lunch please and while you eat I think I am going to piss poor Mickey off by holding your hand up that the engagement ring on it and play with it and kiss your fingers, Jasper smirks because Bella's face has gone bright red from his comment but she didn't complain like she would have if it was with Edward. Mike is staring at me and Bella and then he notices Bella's ring on her hand and while he was staring at us Jessica turned her head to talk to him and see's he is looking at me and Bella that's when Jessica see's the ring and runs over and oh my gods out loud for everyone to hear I thought Bella would have recoiled from the attention like she did with Edward but she didn't she showed her ring and said me and Jasper are getting married and we live at the old Cullen house that his Dad gave to us for our engagement present, Wow Bella's getting good at lying to people who don't know her just people who do know her can see her lying, all I feel is anger jealousy and envy coming from Jessica and Mike but Angela, Ben & Eric just gave Bella hugs and kisses on the cheek and congratulated her and me for our future.

"Angela" yes Bella, will you be my maid of honour? Angela squeals out loud and say's ohh yes yes I would love to. Bella hugs Angela and then turned to me and said lets go to class my love.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper & Bella Possesion

Chapter 4

Home Sweet Home

Sitting in the class and last class for the day I started to get excited about going to tell Charlie whoops I mean dad that I will be moving out and living with Jasper I don't think he will be happy but I will be and that's what counts not anyone else, I smile at Bella and send her calming thoughts and she relaxes, thank you Jasper, you are welcome my love. The class bell rings for the end of day and we walk outside and see Mikey at his car shooting daggers at Jasper and it made me feel angry jasper grabs my hand and tells me don't worry about Mickey but she is angry now so I let her hand go and she walks up to Newton and say's really nice how are you going Mikey?

Mike looks at Bella and says will you go out with me? Bella looked at Mike like he was blind and replies you seen my finger so you know I am marrying Jasper why would you ask me out? Well you already had one brother now you have Jasper once he leaves you won't have anyone and you will say yes eventually.

Bella looks like she wants to murder him and I do too after hearing what he just told her but for some strange reason Bella sent calming thoughts back to me and then all of a sudden she punches Mikey in the nose and everyone who heard the comment laughs at him and say's you deserve that Mike, Jessica came running up freaking out and crying awe my poor baby why did Jasper hit you? Tyler laughed and said not Jasper, it was Bella because he was nasty to her and he had it coming.

Jessica screams at Bella then takes Mike to the sick room and Bella turns around and say's that was fun can I hit him next time he pisses me off? Jasper laughs so hard he nearly fell over.

Bella's Point of View

Can I hun, can I do it again? Bella begs Jasper. Jasper just laughed and said only when human hun, hmmm ok I suppose that will have to do.

On the way home from school

Bella's Point of View

Ok we go inside pack my room of stuff I need then we put it in the car and then wait for Charlie ok Jasper, Yes sweetie we will.

One hour later we finished doing the packing and I was making Charlie's dinner when he got home, he did his usual routine came in took of his gun and belt but his gun in the dresser near the front door and locked it in then took of his jacket pulled of his work boots the yells "Bell's I'm home" in the kitchen dad ok coming, ohh hello Jasper what are you doing here? Dad he is here with me don't be so rude or I wont talk to you again Jasper has never done anything wrong it was all Edward not JASPER so shut it, here's your dinner and I sit down with him while Jasper plays human and eats so yucky food for his liking, come on Bella say what you want to say other wise you wouldn't be tense.

Pk here goes dad I am moving out with jasper into the Cullen's old house and me and Jasper are getting married, well I said it but Charlie looks like hi is going to have a heart attack shit not good.

"Bella you don't have to move put with him it's only a re-bound thing and you will be over Edward in no time.

Dad I was never really missing Edward when he left me he hurt me saying he didn't love me and that he was using me because of some sort of quirk of his not mine, I was upset the family who said they were my family left I was upset Jasper left and I didn't know why but I realised I do know why it hurt more for me to lose Jasper it was and is because he is my Soul Mate.

Charlie's Point of View

Ohh man she's going to have a baby, shit.

No dad I'm not having a baby, Bella replied, no sir we are not even having sex your baby girl is still a virgin and will remain that way until we marry, replies Jasper, Bella glares at Jasper and say's yes dad virgin here and I am over 18 years old so I can have sex when I want to, so shut it Jasper!

Jaspers Point of View

Ok kids no killing each other in the house in my house please. Charlie chuckles then say's ok kids but you have to tell Renee and you two have to tell the Cullen's I am staying out of this.

It's ok sir my dad and mum know, they signed the house that we all lived in here at forks to me and Bella for us to live in while school finishes the we are going to take the year off and travel around the world the go and then go back to school.

Dad we will send you post cards from every where we visit ok, yes Bell's ok, so when are you moving out?

Now dad I want to start fresh with out any guilt please, ok Bella you got it no guilt and I will hear from you when you travel so I'm good hun. Bella looks at Jasper and he nods so Bella knows her dad is telling the truth, Hmm for dad to give up this quick he must have been worried about me when Edward left and I went into my tail spin shit, sorry dad I know I worried you when Edward left but I am excellent now and Jasper won't ever leave me like he did jasper is nothing like him dad you can trust us.

Jasper's Point of View

Sir Bella's intrests are more important to me than anyone else, "what about Alice I thought you two where a couple?" yes sir we where but I found I had some trust isues with her and Alice was some of the cause for Bella and Edward breaking up and the family moving, You see it was like things got complicated and Edward don't like complicated so he did a ditch and run Alice just helped talk the family into leaving saying it was best for Bella and Edward to be apart but I hated the whole thing I didn't want to leave Bella behind.

I didn't want to hurt her but until I turned 18 I had to follow my family but when we left I had enough of Alice pushing and changing me.

I wasn't enough she had to do a total make over burnt all my clothes and then brought me totally new clothes but brand name and I like to be comfortable in my clothes not wear something a worry it's going to rip and then waste $400 jeans when I could settle for $80 jeans and not worry if they rip somewhere, but then she cheated on me and tried to say it was my fault for loving Bella when at the time I was in denial of it I just put it of to being worried for someone who was like family so you see Charlie Bella is the safest person in the world near me she will get anything she wants with no bitching from me. "That's good son" replied Charlie.

Bella's Point of View

We say bye to dad and on the way out Charlie calls out to Jasper he say's "Jasper for now on you call me dad now considering you are marrying our girl Bella, "ohh by the way Bella did you a ring yet?" asked dad.

Bella blushes bright red and holds her hand out and Charlie starts to cough, what's wrong dad? The ring is lovely Bella I bet it cost a pretty penny huh, Not a penny sir but a lot just Ssssh don't remind Bella she won't want it is she thinks it's a lot of money. Lips are closed son have a safe drive back home. Thanks dad, wow it is weird calling someone who isn't my dad dad, hey I crack me up. Bella smiles kisses Charlie bye and we drive of to our home.

We pull into the drive way and Bella say's Home Sweet Home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper & Bella Possesion**

**Chapter 5**

**A Start of a New Life**

WE pull up to the house and I start to get butterfly's in my tummy I think Jasper realised I got a bit nerves but he got out of his side and opened my door picked me up and said welcome home darling, I got all giddy and giggled a bit.

When we got in to the lounge room I seen furniture that weren't the Cullen's, Jasper whose furniture? Jasper chuckled ours darling I made sure it was all here for when we got home, those were the calls I had to take care of today.

* * *

**Bella**

The house is so beautiful so different to when the Cullen's had furniture here, It looks like my style and Jasper's, so but comfy.

Jasper show me our room please and then the rest of the house, Jasper picks me up a runs to our room oh man it has a king size bed built in wardrobes a his & hers two dressing tables with his & hers stuff like for Jasper his brush and comb and personal stuff got put there and mine had my favourite brush, hair ties, head bands, and a whole heap of other stuff.

The draws to my dressing table had stuff in it already so I looked in to the first draw, there where lace undies & g strings & bras in it with a note, I open the note and it was from Alice fuck she is weird. Ok here is what the note say's.

* * *

**Dearest Bella**

**I know I have caused problems for you and my family but I want to make sure I sort it out because we are all still family, so I know you don't like this sort of stuff but the next draw over is full of cotton bras and undies for you as well I just thought you might want to have times where you want to feel sexy and I know cotton undies don't do that, that is the only reason I bought them.**

**So your built in has going out clothes in brand names on one side then the other you got your target brand as well, same as shoe's brand name and target brand so it's up to you what you want to wear this is just a small way to say I am sorry my sister Bella please try to forgive me.**

**Love your sister Alice**

**P.S. I didn't buy Jasper's clothes it's up to you and Jasper now he still has what he used to have but if Jasper and you want to go and buy more you should be able to know what Jasper likes because really he is just like you but a boy.**

* * *

I walk in to the built in and I can see what Alice meant by how she set out the built in and it all smells so new.

I walk in to the bedroom again and lay on the bed just thinking of life since I meet Edward and how it has all ended so far.

I don't hate Edward any more I pity him and hope we will be able to get on with life and with the family.

As I am laying there Jasper comes in and say's so what do you think darlin?

I love it Jasper it is us and not anyone else. Have the other room's been set up for the family as well? Yes but if you don't want the family here we can say no.

No I want them to come but I just worry someone will try to spit us apart, no baby we are forever, I giggle at what he said and Jasper smirked at me and asked me to see the rest of the house I say yes and he picks me up and takes me to his study, this has all ways been like this mum did it for me and I love it the way it is so kept it that way, are you ok with that darling?

Yes Jasper its beautiful here I can see why you like it, Next room please ok here we go he carry's me at human speed and pushes open a door to another study and this is your study/rest room for you only both our rooms are sound proof but not bedrooms or rest of the house.

Ok so what else then he takes me to the basement I look around he has turned it to a games room for his brother Emmett and himself if I'm thinking correctly the he takes me over to a book shelf and reaches for Withering Heights one of my favourites but instead of taking it of the shelf he pulls and all of a sudden the book shelf swings out and there's and big metal door with pin code and hand scanner for prints, what's this Hun? Jasper smiles at me I like it when you call me Hun, I let out a small laugh and said don't try to change the subject, what's this?

Well it is a safe room for you while your human ok Bella so you have somewhere safe if I am hunting and don't get home quick enough you got someplace to stay safe for me.

Ok Jasper I will use it if I have to, does the family know about this room here.

No they don't and what I have done is installed a device that sucks all the odours and scents from the room every hour and replaces it with fresh air like an air conditioner, Oh ok I understand so if I came in to the room and had to go the safe room what happens about my scent then, well there's a button in there let me show you….

Waiting while Jasper opens the Safe room….

Waiting….. Come on

Waiting….

Finally the door opens and theirs a fridge & freezer, bathroom & toilet, bed and lounge chair, T.V. and stereo unit is what I seen in the open then Jasper calls out to me Bella come see this.

I walk over to Jasper and he shows me a the light switch for the room ok it's a light Jasper so what well guess what happens when you turn on the light, I don't know just tell me I hate surprises, Jasper chuckles and say's when you press the light switch the door shuts straight away and it turn on the cleaning device for not just down here but the whole house so when it cleans house it sets of a lavender smell through the house it's really strong so wait for the scent unit to do a clean before you open the door.

The whole house has infra-red and can tell if vampires are in the house through a camera system so all you do is turn T.V. on and watch there is a phone that reaches my phone an well as soon as the door is opened my phone will start to beep a good awful tone it screams out DANGER, DANGER to me and I will be straight home to protect you.

Then before you open the door press this green button and it will suck out the lavender scented room so you don't choke on the smell.

Thank you for showing me and I love that you want to protect me as well, but I am hungry it's feed the human time now, Jasper chuckles and races me to the kitchen puts me on a bar stool and says what does the love of my life want to eat?

Bella blushes bright red and giggles saying she would like a bacon and cheese omelette with herbs and spices not a problem replies Jasper.

Dinner is served and I am moaning and groaning while I am eating and jasper is arching his brow at me with a smirk on his lips, then he says you know Bella I was just wondering if I could get you to make noises like that Bella gulps down the last of the food and says I'm going to have a shower now Hun when I'm finished I will call out.

Bella walks away swinging her hips in a slight sway that was very much a turn on making me groan, I say just loud enough little tease and she giggles and runs up the stairs.

I start the dishes and sit down to read my English assignment and write what I have at the same time.

* * *

**Bella**

**Meanwhile in the shower**

I walks in to the shower turns it on and wash my hair in strawberry shampoo and conditioner, then I rub strawberry body wash on to myself then I wax my legs. Under my arms and wax my pussy nice a bare once I'm waxed and clean I rub strawberry body lotion all over brush my hair and braid it, thinking to myself I am ready now I just got to get the nerve to call jasper here to pay me some attention, how should I do it? Hmm.

I hear Bella call out to me so I go up stair's to see what she wants and when I walk in to our room she is on our bed naked and waiting for me to walk up to her I groan Bella we should wait my love I don't want you to do something you're not ready for, Ohh but I am ready I want to feel you please if I don't want to go further I will tell you I want this.

* * *

**Jasper**

To make love to my Bella, WOW just one of my day dreams, but it's here now for the taking.

Bella are sure darlin? Yes Jasper please…..

Jasper pounces on to the bed and scoops Bella in to his arms and kisses hard on the mouth then he gets gentle again and kisses down my jaw to my collar bone going further down his lips latch on to my nipple and his left hand pinches my nipple while I fumble to get his shirt off, Jasper chuckles and asked Bella Do you want me to take of my shirt Bella? Yes and your pants and shoes as well, I chuckle and remove my clothes while Bella is pouting, I kiss Bella and say when you got clothes to take off you can take mine off while I take yours off ok.

Yesss Bella hissed, come on Jasper stop teasing hurry up.

I pounce back onto Bella and she giggles out loud then when I settle on top of her and feel her naked body undermine I let out a moan when my hard cock rubs on Bella's tummy I start to kiss her again on the lips until she pulls away to breath then I move down he jaw to her neck Bella lets out a moan and grabs my hair and pulls me closer to her I move my head to her nipples again and suck and pinch the taking in turns on each nipple suck hard bite gently and the lick Bella gasps out more Jasper more please I need….. Ohh please Jasper I know what Bella needs I move down to kiss her belly then move down further Bella starts to squirm you don't have to do that jasper, Ohh but I do Bella I want to taste you ohhohh ok but… but… jasper she whispers to me, yes Bella can I taste you to I haven't done it before I would like to try please, Ok Bell hang on I lay on my back and tell bell to climb on to me a put her hot wet pussy over my face, Bella blushes so red that when she slowly moved on my face I lick whats in reach awe man she fucking yummy got to get more I pull her on me quicker and slide my tongue in to her and Bella moans a low strangled moan but before I could go any further she asked Jasper what do I do she blushes more pretty red and waits for my answer, Put your hand around the base of my cock, Bella puts her hand there ahh Jasper my hand don't all the way are you sure you will fit, Jasper chuckled yes my Bella I will fit I promise my sweet, ok Jasper what else do I do? Like I said rap you hand as much as you can at the base of my cock and squeeze just a bit, Yes Bella feels so good now open your mouth and wrap your lips around the head of my cock and suck and lick as you would a lolly pop and you can use a bit of teeth.

* * *

**Bella**

I got worried I wouldn't do it right so I started slowly I licked the head first and some sticky white stuff came out it tasted salty bitter and cold but I loved it so I licked more as I was moving my hands up and down in slow movements tugging and pulling then I lower my mouth on his cock and start to suck that's when Jasper started to lick my pussy again oh god I moaned while sucking him sending vibrations on to his cock while sucking Jasper growled and it made me squirm on his face, I sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow trying to get the fluid that I decided I crave.

* * *

**Jasper**

Oh My Fucking God Bella is amazing man her lips are hot on my cock and she taste Devine I slide my tongue into her pussy she is so wet it's running down my face I use a finger and rub her clit and she moans with her lips around my cock is bloody all my Christmas's at once yeah I know sappy huh but man she is that good, while I am rubbing her clit I start to slide my finger into her pussy one at a time to loosen her up I move gently at first then when one finger is enough I add a second finger she's moaning and groaning and I feel like I'm going to blow so I add a third finger and my Bella was bucking and making all these lovely noises.

So I grab Bella and spin her around to me so I can kiss her Bella gasps in shock because she has been moved but relaxes when she's in my arms,

I slide Bella slowly on to my hard a wanting cock she gasps at first then gets impatient and try's to hurry things along and I just hold on to her so she won't hurt herself, Come on Jasper let me do this for now no Bella you can't I will do it first, I flip us over so Bella is on her back and say are you ready my Bella yes Jasper now with a quick push in her virginity is gone Bella gasps out loud and Jasper asks are you ok Bella, yes jasper keep going I move in slowly and out at a slow pace but I think Bella wanted more when her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me into her when I wasn't paying close attention faster Jasper move now god dame it so I fuck my Bella hard and fast I grind my pelvis into her and she cums screaming my name ohhh it sounded fantastic and she is squeezing me and that's all it takes for me to cum, I rest just above her hoping I'm not crushing her and I say I love you Bella you are my world I won't let go ever again, that's ok with me Jasper.

* * *

**Bella**

While lying in the bath tub Bella wanted to ask Jasper a question but she wasn't sure of the answer she was having an internal argument.

Bella what's wrong sweet thang, Can I ask you a question and you promise not to get angry, yes Bella what is it, Could we maybe have a kid or two like go to the doctors for ivf would there be any way to keep it from our family. No Bella you know the Volturi will step in and kill us or the kids for bringing humans into the world I am sorry my love. That's ok just a thought.

**Last Day of School Graduation Day**

It has been nearly two weeks since we moved in to our house the gossip around the school is I cheated on Edward with Jasper that's why Edward let stupid huh, yep, So I woke up this morning jasper was cooking breakfast and he say's Bella you know how your dad will be a school today? Yes why Jasper well my family will be there too. Ohhh really everyone yeah even fuckwad I'm sorry he wanted to come that's ok just stay with me at all times and never leave me alone with Edward that is a promise I intend to keep. So is the Denali coven coming to because Edward was there so he bought them down didn't he? Yes baby but no one is staying here unless you say, So dad & mum, rose & Emmett, Alice & her mate, that's it though no Edward no Denali's they can only visit here for a couple of hours and they go ok, Thank you jasper.

**Let's get ready for school.**


End file.
